Blue Devil Rising
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: Caitlyn Burn has a good life: Editor of the city new paper and girlfriend of the Prince. Now she has called for her sister come home. What does that mean?
1. Default Chapter

Blue Devil Rising  
  
Kat down shifted as she pressed the accelerator pushing the turbo engine to give another eighty horsepower. The twin engine boosters roared as the custom built machine fired up and shot her passed the only competition. Tearing down the isolated roads with the ocean on one side and a sleepy coastal town on the other was the apex of the night. There was no around to stop them and no one would anyway. The car bolted through the finish line and she brought the racing car to a smooth stop as the crowd went wild again.   
  
Removing herself from the drivers side Kat waved to the young teens as they cheered. It didn't take long for her eyes to catch sight of the disdainful glare from her boyfriend and his brother. Tossing her head she walked away from them and didn't look back. Crossing the street to where the racers gathered, she made her way to the front.   
  
"Good job Kat," One of them said as she came to the edge of the crowd. " You did real good."   
  
She smiled at him and stepped up to the man who was in charge. " So Georgie?"   
  
He made a show of counting the fist full of hundreds or more. Finally he glanced up at her and eyed her for a moment. " So Kat?" He asked and smiled softly, " You earned it girl." He handed over the cash, not letting go when she took it. " I hear your leaving town."   
  
"My sister needs in the States for a while." She smiled at the look he gave her putting the cash in her pocket, zipping up the coat. " I'll be back in a few weeks."   
  
"What about Luci?" He asked, nodding to the car that was her pride and joy."   
  
"I was going to ask you about that." Kat said lightly as the man looked at her with wide eyes. " Pepper offered to buy her off me for a million dollars."   
  
Georgie whistled, " Damn Kat, I would give my balls for that car of yours."   
  
She laughed. " Good. She's yours. I was hoping you would say that. Money doesn't have has much value as a mans balls." She grinned at him. " Come on, I'll introduce you."   
  
He eagerly followed her back to the chameleon blue car. Silver-white designs were stenciled on the sides and fin. The black windows gleamed and reflected back the two faces. Georgie stuffed his hands into his coat to keep from touching the machine that called him like a siren.   
  
"Georgie this here is Lucifer." Kat waved to the car, drawing her hand lovingly down the right side. " Luci I am leaving you in his care for a while. Just until I get back."   
  
Georgie eyed her for a long time. "You named your dream machine Lucifer?"   
  
"It means Morning Star and yes I know that it's the name of the devil. But she sure is a hell of a ride and well, you know it's perfect name."   
  
"Katriel you worry me sometimes." Georgie muttered as he looked at the car and gently touched the warm metal. " But don't worry, I'll look after the baby for you."   
  
"Good." Kat looked up and caught the look from her boyfriend. " I should be back in a couple of weeks."   
  
She walked around the car and up to the group that always surrounded her boyfriend. For a moment, she studied the skanks that hung around him. Their painted on clothes and too thin bodies grinding against her boy. Crossing her arms Kat watched as he laid on the charm and made their eyes go dreamy with secrete promises.   
  
"What am I supposed to tell the kids?" She asked and made her expression go into a pained look. The girls vanished almost instantly and she glared at him. " So much for you being lonely."   
  
He shrugged, "We agreed on this Kat. You get your way and I get to play." His eyes followed a trio of blonde skeletons as they walked back to their groups. " Aren't you leaving tonight?"   
  
"Yeah, in about forty-five minutes." She drew in a breath. " You gonna be here when I get back?"   
  
He shrugged again and flicked his gaze over her. " Maybe."   
  
After three years of this kind of situation, Kat no longer was upset or riled at his loose way of dealing with her. " I see." She gazed at the street for a moment then turned away and went to her car. Georgie was looking under the hood as she popped the trunk and took out her bags. He peered at her but didn't say anything.  
  
"I'll drive you." He offered and closed the hood sharply. Opening the passenger side door, he moved to get in.   
  
"You drive." She told him and tossed him the keys; " It's best you get a feel for her now."  
  
They were off and driving down the coastal road within minutes. Georgie took pleasure in testing the car and finding out how everything worked. Twice he had to adjust the seat and finally found the right place.   
  
"Don't stress over Brock, he'll smarten up when you don't come back." Georgie said.   
  
Kat glanced at him. " How did-"  
"Hell kid, you've been tearing up these streets for five years. There ain't nothing in this place for you anymore. Besides when you arrived tonight, I kinda figured it all out. I'll miss you like nothing else." He smiled at her. " You'll have to tell me what America is like, I hear so many different things about it."   
  
"As soon as I figure it out, I'll let you know." Kat stared out the windshield and watched the approaching city lights. " Georgie?" He glanced at her as the car rumbled to the speed limit as they approached the outer edge of the city. "Don't tell anyone okay?"   
  
"No worries Kat."   
  
"Thanks." She closed her eyes a moment and stared at the black behind her eyes. In her minds eye she remembered what her sister's letter had said. There would be no coming back for her. 


	2. BDR 2

Blue Devil Rising  
Part Two:  
  
Three days had passed since the plane landed in the rainy city of San Francisco. She was nearly settled in the bedroom that her sister had prepared for her. Nothing was settled in her though. Her mind still churned restlessly and endlessly on the words that had brought her here. When she had arrived Kat had been expecting something horrible and in dire circumstances. Instead what she found was a bungalow that sat in a good neighborhood. Her sister was the Editor of the San Francisco Times and had a great boyfriend. That made Kat more curious then worried about why she had received a letter from her sister. It was now the third day and she intended to get some answers.   
  
Waking up near noon found Caitlyn already at work and Kat alone in the house. There were three messages on her machine but no signs of Cait. Once dressed in something other then black leather and denim, Kat left the house. She was unfamiliar with anything around here but easily found her way to a trolley car that would take her downtown.   
  
The city was bright, colorful and alive in the way that good cities are. Full of smiling people and free expression. Kat watched the multitude of cars, people, shops and signs with rapt interest. Things in America were so different from the Old World feel of the small German town where she had lived for the past five years. The car stopped and she hopped off. The Times building was close by according to the directions she got from a couple on the car.   
  
Crossing the intersection made her feel a little swamped and overwhelmed. There were so many people packed into one small space. It was crushing compared to the two thousand or so population of her former home. She made her way onto the block that held her sisters building and looked up at the glass and stone construction. After a few more seconds she pushed open the heavy glass doors and walked into the air conditioned lobby. There was a rush here, but it was different, this was directed and focused. Less like a chaotic ocean and more like a stampede. Finding her way to the directory Kat looked at the hundreds of names and offices. After so long reading German her English took a minute to kick in. She found Caitlyn's office and located the nearest elevator. Crossing the foyer she joined the crowd by the bay of elevators. Standing beside a casually dressed man in his late twenties she watched his profile for a moment. His features were well shaped under pale skin that was shadowed by a slight beard. But it was his eyes that held her attention. They glowed with an inner predatory light that didn't quite belong in a human. She had seen those eyes before, in Prague and Austria. Both times they had been people that she had avoided at all costs. There was just something eerie about them that made her skin itch the wrong way.   
  
"Going up?" A voice asked her and she blinked. He had spoken to her, his head nodded to the elevators. "Up?"   
  
Looking over she saw the open doors and the fact that he was holding them back. "Yes."   
  
She stepped on and pushed her way to the back wanting to get away from him. He didn't follow her and didn't look back at her for the ride. As the car thinned out she stayed in the corner focusing on the changing lights above her. It was then that she realized they were heading to her floor. Casting a look at him she wondered how he had known that. The doors opened and he stepped out, she followed slowly and let out a breath when he went into a cubicle. He worked here. Quickly stepping out she made her way to along the hall in front of her.   
  
"Can I help you?" A woman asked.   
  
She turned and was surprised to see Caitlyn. " Only if you can spare a minute."   
  
"I thought you were going to sleep the day through again." Caitlyn smiled as she walked up, her arms full with papers and folders. " Here." She gave Kat half the load and continued down the hall. " What brings you here?"   
  
"I was looking for you." Kat followed her sister as they entered a large and spacious office. There were large black and white photos around the office, all of them of faces. Some were kids others were adults and there were even group shots. " Cool office."   
  
Caitlyn shrugged as she sat down behind the desk, " Put those anywhere and take a seat."   
  
Kat place the load onto a nearby desk and sat down across from here sister. " I am confused over the letter you sent me. From the way you wrote things, it sounded like you were in a dire situation. But from the looks of things life is pretty damn good. What gives?"   
  
"I admit the letter was written a bit strongly, but I do need you here." Caitlyn opened a drawer and tossed her a folder. " I know that you have a journalism degree from that French school you went to. I am offering you a freelance job until I can hire more bodies."   
  
Kat blinked once and stared at the outstretched folder. " You are what?"   
  
"Kat I need people and you do have experience." Cait looked at her with serious eyes. "It's just freelance."   
  
Taking up the folder Kat looked through the assorted papers. " What do you need first?"   
  
Cait smiled. " There is the Police and Commissioners ball tonight. I expect a report for the morning edition."   
  
"I don't have an invitation." Kat took out the information page on the ball and looked through the two paragraphs.   
  
"I'll take care of that, just have a good time." Caitlyn smiled and gazed at her sister for a moment. " Thanks for coming Kat."   
  
"Don't thank me just yet." She stood up and turned go, Caitlyn's phone rang and she paused. " Cait, thanks."   
  
Her sister paused and removed the phone from her mouth. " Are you okay?"   
  
" I am now." Kat left her sister and looked at the story she had to prepare. At the bottom of the page someone had added in the dress code. " Just what I always wanted to do shopping." Kat rolled her eyes as she pressed the button for the elevators. 


	3. BDR 3

Blue Devil Rising  
Part Three:  
  
Turning again in the mirror she stared at the black dress she had purchased that afternoon. It was strapless and hugged her chest and hips flaring out at the bottom. Giving anyone a good look at her legs. She wore flesh tone hose and black heels that were decorated with a simple rhinestone on each buckle. Shrugging on the matador coat she flipped out her ash blonde hair. Grabbing her purse she left the bedroom and a found her taxi was waiting. Making sure she had her key and wallet she left the house and locked the door. Stepping into the taxi she was aware of the leg that showed.   
  
"Where to lady?"   
  
Kat told him and he rolled away from the house. The traffic was thick so she sat back and watched the flow of cars. That's when the longing hit her. The hunger to be in her car again and tearing down the roads of Germany. She felt the rumble of the engine under her as she shifted the gears. The acceleration of the car as the NOS and gas mixed and pushed her forward. The stars blurred and the car seemed to literally fly. Yes that was freedom.   
  
"You're here lady."   
  
She blinked and looked out at the glittering lights and grandeur. Women and men in fine clothes made their way up the broad steps to the mass of media. She stepped out and clutched her purse as though it might save her. Taking in a breath she made her way across the damp street in between the cars, she made her way up the steps. There was no one on her arm and she felt a pang of loneliness. As much as she and Brock were opposites they were still together. They had spent the majority of three years together and only recently had fallen apart. As much of a jerk as he was, he was still her love. And as she stood in this foreign place with no one waiting for her, she wanted him.   
  
"You look a little lost." Turning her head she gazed at the handsome face of a tall man in a sharp tuxedo. He had dark hair and brilliant blue eyes that showed a strong heart and quick mind. " Perhaps I can help?"   
  
She smiled, " I am overwhelmed is all."   
  
He smiled. " I like the accent, German right?"   
  
She nodded. " Yes."   
  
"Well then let me welcome you to America and show you in." He offered his arm and she took it lightly. " What's your name?"   
  
"Katriel Burn." She glanced at him. " You?"   
  
"Cameron."   
  
They approached the two door men and were waved through without a pause. Inside there was a coat check where Cameron took their coats and got separate tickets. Kat took out the press badge in her purse and clipped it to the edge of her jacket. The room beyond was swollen with too many people with too much money and too much spare time. A string quartet played soft music while people in white jackets served imported champagne and exotic finger food.   
  
"Is there someone here to meet you?" He asked as they made their way toward the room.   
  
"No. I wasn't exactly supposed to be here, it was kind of a last minute thing." She felt her chest tighten as they came the edge of the room. Breathing became difficult and she felt dizzy.   
  
Cameron leaned close, " I'll keep an eye on you then. But if you will excuse me I have someone I need to speak to." He gave a her a nod and departed.   
  
Kat pressed herself to the wall and watched the swirling wash of glitter and glamour. There were reasons she had moved to Europe and there were reasons she had moved to a small town. Now she faced those reasons head on and was trapped. Her palms were slick as she wiped them on her dress before managing to quill the shaking. Pulling in a deep breath she pushed away from the wall and waded into the ocean of bodies. Inside her purse she had the tape recorder going and was moving around the room. Catching bits and pieces of conversations.   
  
Moving through the double set of ball rooms she found a list of events for the evening. Quickly she found the ones that were relevant to her story and planned her time. The sooner she could get out of here the better.   
  
**  
Most of the evening was full of old men getting up and giving lengthy speeches about the Police department and so on. Kat found herself bored in minutes and found enjoyment only in the food and the way light shone of crystal. While her mind was preoccupied with the laws of light and crystal, she listened with her sub conscious to the speeches. It wasn't until the near end that one of the speakers grabbed her attention.   
  
"Now if you will join me in welcoming Mr. Cameron St. Paul." The Master of Ceremonies started to clap as the man stood up.   
  
It was the one who had escorted her in. He shook hands with the M.C. and then took up the podium. His presence filled the room and captured every single person. Even the waiters stopped and listened as he spoke. What he said Kat didn't hear all she could do was stare at him and feel her heart turn to a warm puddle of hormones. She did catch enough to figure out he was in the shipping business and had relocated to the city only a three years before. He went on about how the S.F.P.D. had been helpful with the recent dock union problems and their work in making the docks a safer place to work and do business. It was pretty much the same stuff everyone else had been saying all evening, but for once it sounded good.   
As he finished the crowd erupted into applause and shouts from around the room. Kat was able to restrain herself from clapping and shouting. As he looked around the room he paused at her table and smiled. She couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face as he looked at her. Her blood went hot as he smiled once more and stepped down. Had it been her imagination or had he winked at her? For once she didn't care.   
  
**   
  
The rest of the night she kept searching the crowd for him. Never seeing the man for more the a couple of seconds at a time. He always seemed to be talking to someone or followed by a group of admirers. More like swooning high schoolers rather then wealthy business people and police officials. As the clock chimed two in the morning Kat felt her body grow tired and had to give up the search. It was long past time for her to go home and she still had that story to write. It was as she was digging around her evening purse for the ticket that he appeared again. Silent and smooth like a ghost or viper snake.   
  
"I believe I have your ticket." He held it out and she took it with trembling fingers. " Can I offer you a ride home?"   
  
"I don't want to disrupt your night." She answered nodded to the party behind them. " You are very popular this evening."   
  
He smiled a little and handed over his ticket to the waiting girl. " I have had enough of them now I would like to get to know you."   
  
Kat blinked once and felt her cheeks warm. " Sounds like a plan to me."   
  
Cameron lead her out of the party and to a waiting stretch limousine. Once inside they pulled away from the building and into the night. 


End file.
